Ryan and the gang gain new powers/Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine
This is how Ryan and the gang gain new powers and Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. the tent site, Ryan is with Sci-Twi Timon: Ryan? You remember what Sci-Twi did? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Timon. I think you and Pumbaa are in human form. nods and Ryan then sniffs the air Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. Did you smell something? the air some more It's not me or Sci-Twi. I... I think I smell a rat. sniffs Oh well. Must be my imagination. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: What did I do? Sci-Twi: I think it's that you just sniff the air like my pet dog, Spike. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right. Evil Anna: Is this power good, Skylynx? Skylynx (EG): Yes. Sci-Ryan: Let's see what I can point out. hand in front of him then magic flies out, hitting Cody turning him into a toy gasps and picks up Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. You look like a Skylander. I didn't know that Orange wants to be a REAL toy. giggles Sci-Ryan: Let me turn Cody to normal. his magic on Cody Hex! turns to normal Cody Fairbrother: What just happened? Sci-Ryan: I think I put my hand out then magic comes of my hand and hexes you. on realization I got Lucinda's hexing powers! Yeah! hugs Sci-Ryan Timon: Ha. Why would Bertram say Sci-Twi's first name like Twilight at the last event of the Friendship Games, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Not really sure. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe he can't say anything else but Twilight, Ryan. nods Matau T. Monkey: I wonder that will do. his magic and shurikens hit the ground Whoa. I got the powers of 10 battle classes in Skylanders Imaginators. out a violin Ok, Timon. I hope you like this. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and starts walking Look at me, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: I can see that, Matau. Spike's not falling for it. Matau T. Monkey: Wha? Hmmm.Symphony No. 5 in C minor So. You don't think Beethoven is not luring enough, do you? Well, how about some MOZART!? Mozart's "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" Cody Fairbrother: Huh? arrive and hiss at Cody Cody Fairbrother: panics Matau! Stop! You're luring snakes!! STOP!!!! stops and the snakes leave Ryan F-Freeman: What was that? shrugs then Cody's eyes turn white when he touch Ryan's arm, he saw Thomas' pony girlfriend Twilight at Ryan's coronation Thomas: Well done, Ryan! You are now a prince and a Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Thomas. Twilight could see me as a Prime-prince. Twilight Sparkle: You did well, Ryan. You did well. smiles. Cody's eyes return to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. Where's Sunset? comes over to Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Sunset. You saw what Cody did? nods Cody Fairbrother: Sunset. I think I can see and feel memories. Sunset Shimmer: Than you have... gasps Cody Fairbrother: You mean.... Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong, Sunset? comes to Ryan Sunset Shimmer: I think Cody has the new magical abilities like me and my friends. Ryan F-Freeman: You mean.... Cody has a new kind of power? nods Cody Fairbrother: YIPPIE! I got a new magic! smiles Sci-Ryan: I did know this camp is magical. Cody a jelly baby Have a jelly baby. jelly baby starts to glow Sci-Ryan: Uh oh. Cody! Chuck it! does and the jelly baby explodes on the ground near Ryan covering him in jelly Crash Bandicoot: laughs Are you ok, Ryan? laughing Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: What happened to the jelly baby I gave you, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: It exploded. Timon: How did it do that? And how did I build this thing? shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: I got something. Timon has the ability of a Master-builder, Sci-Ryan has hexing powers like Lucinda the Little witch, I got the ability to detect scents by my dog-like sense of smell and Cody has the powers of Sunset and the Human Mane 5. But we need to check on the others. Sunset Shimmer: Why? Crash Bandicoot: I was wonder what other kind of powers they gained, Sunset. Does Ryan need a napkin? and Timon shrug and go to check on Thomas and the others Rigby (EG): Sunset. Timon. Hi. I was wondering I saw another character who has my name. Or is it my sister? turns around to see Princess Odette at the docks Crash Bandicoot: Who is that princess? Percy: I think it's Odette. Meg Griffin: Ryan? What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: I got a jelly baby blown up in my face, Meg. nods then feels magic coming from her. She uses her magic on the Starrings and they start to float Scar (EG): Whoa! What's happening!? Judge Clade Frollo (EG): Bertram! Aria! Could you get us down? Or up or something!? Evil Ryan: Meg will get you guys down while I gained the ability to wield weapons without my techno-organic form and this. his magic Sorcerer Doomlander from Skylanders: Imaginators appears Emmet: off-screen Doomlander! Sorcerer class. Sorcerer Doomlander: Be afraid of the Bananas! Evil Ryan: Be afraid of the what?! Crash Bandicoot: Did Megatron see a jelly baby explode? Evil Anna: Might have. Crash Bandicoot: Is that a Doomlander? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess Evil me has his new magic, Sunset. Sunset Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Ryan nods and saw he is wielding four of his weapons in each of his two hands Timon: Whoa. Evil Ryan may got a new kind of magic. Meanwhile Gloriosa Daisy: Alright, I'm here. Where are you? Ryvine Sparkle: I'm here, my dear. out of the shadows Gloriosa Daisy: Alright, what did you want to talk about. bee flies in Ryvine Sparkle: a bee and throws it away GET OUT OF HERE! Gloriosa I think I am here to offer you a deal. Gloriosa Daisy: Ok. What deal will that be? Ryvine Sparkle: I want to help you save your camp. Grizzle: We all do. Gloriosa Daisy: And what will you and I do in return? Ryvine Sparkle: I would have Ryan and his allies exterminated. Gloriosa Daisy: Not Ryan. He's my friend. Grizzle: You would spare this hero. notices Gloriosa leaving and stops her with his magic Ryvine Sparkle: Ah-ah-ah. Where do you think you're going? her back I know the very thing that can give you the power you need to save your camp. Come with me. Ryalight Glimmer: Okay. lead Gloriosa to somewhere. Back to Ryan and the gang, Ryan and the Sorcerer Doomlander saw Codylight Codylight Sparkle: Nice time at camp. Right, Ryan? Sunset Shimmer: What are those, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: Dalek-like guns, Sunset. Why? gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Am I seeing two Codys?! Who are you and why did you come here? Codylight Sparkle: That is no double, Ryan. Names Codylight Sparkle. I came here to follow you to see how you and Sci-Twi are doing. nods Crash Bandicoot: Nice. How come you become a Prime-prince, Codylight? put his weapons away Codylight Sparkle: Well, Crash. I became a Prime-prince the same way Ryan did. gasp Ryan F-Freeman: You became a Prime like me? What happened to your brother? Codylight Sparkle: He was to sad about the loss of Twilight Sparkle. He was you from another dimension. On Cybertron, he saw Twilight and Optimus merge with your mentor, Primus. But, when he didn't stop, he became mad and upset. Starlight tried to help him, but he decided to abandon your friends and persue his own path. One that leads to him to becoming evil. And change his name to Ryalight. Meg Griffin: Yikes. she have a chat, Thomas has a think Thomas: mind The magic might be something to do with us and Crash Fire showing up. If he saw Ryan, he would have him and Malfunction killed. Ryan hears loud singing from Sonata Evil Ryan: OUCH!! SONATA, COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN A LITTLE BIT!!?!?! screams in pain while covering his ears Thomas: Too loud! Too loud for me!!! Sonata Dusk: Twinkle, twinkle little star!~ Ryan F-Freeman and Percy: Find a happy place! Find a happy place! FIND A HAPPY PLACE!!! stops singing and saw Ryan Sci-Ryan: What was that? Sonata's new found power or my friend from the Swan Princess film called... Uh. Who is your sister, Rigby? Rigby (EG): Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. We'll see here in our Swan Princess adventure. But who turn me into a... a...? Megatron: Swan? Ryan F-Freeman: How did you know I was going to say? Megatron: Just a lucky guess. Crash Bandicoot: Good one. Megatron? I think Ryan understand the Dazzlings. You think they are his friends? Megatron: Yes. 12th Doctor: Why? Evil Ryan: Because, they hang out together almost all the time. Timon: What is Megatron doing at Camp Everfree? Thomas: Maybe he saw Ex-Terminator's blasts. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Ryan would make a good Prime-prince. Megatron: Prime-prince? points to Ryan Thomas: Anyways, I was going to go find the source of the magic. Cody Fairbrother: Let the birds help out. a bird call Thomas: Thanks, Cody but I can handle it. fly and land on Ryan's arms Crash Bandicoot: crazily That is more funny like Sonata. laughing and falls on the ground Thomas: But besides, what Gloriosa said, I got this. Codylight Sparkle: Is Gaia Everfree real? Spikewave: Timber did know this, Codylight. You keep laying down the same beat and I keeg giving the same answer. She can't be real. Cody Fairbrother: Huh? Who is that? Codylight Sparkle: Cody. This is Spikewave. Spikewave: Hello, friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Hmmm. hand glows and Thomas starts to float Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes